In one aspect this invention relates to collapsible containers. In yet a further aspect this invention relates to fuel transport means.
Modern military operations require the use of substantial amounts of fuel. Even though the fuel capacity of most military vehicles is substantial, the vehicles high rate of fuel consumption limits the distance they can travel without refueling. In order to extend the military range it is necessary to carry additional fuel to the vehicles.
The military has adopted the use of various sized collapsible containers such as flexible bladders which can be collapsed in order to return them to a refueling port once they""ve been emptied. However, under current operating conditions use of bladders is restricted to either fully loaded or fully collapsed because the present bladder structure loses its form and stability whenever the bladder is partially emptied. Thus, a bladder which has had any quantity of fuel removed cannot be moved, transported or stored. Because of this problem, the convenient and useful collapsible vessels have been relegated to a secondary role in favor of various rigid walled vessels. The non collapsible storage containers require substantially more space for shipment and storage when empty and increase the logistics requirements when compared to collapsible bladders or containers.
It would be desirable to have a collapsible fluid handling system which can be transported, stored, and moved in a partially filled condition. Such vessels could increase the mission effectiveness by allowing use of standard equipment handling procedures of the type normally provided for the use of a rigid type containers. This would significantly reduce liquid transport cost and minimize the empty weight of the containers that must be handled.
The present invention provides a fluid transport container that solves the problems of the prior art structures to form a collapsible fluid transport mechanism. The structure of this invention has a flexible, inner containment bladder suitable for holding the fluid to be transported. Associated with this containment bladder will be means for filling and withdrawing the fluid in the containment bladder. An outer transport bladder surrounds and encloses the inner containment bladder. There are means associated with the transport bladder to insert a pressurized gas, such as air, within any space between the inner surface of the transport bladder and the outer surface of the containment bladder. The pressurized gas is maintained at a pressure sufficient to keep the transport bladder""s shape and rigidity at a level that allows movement and transportation using conventional transportation techniques. The transport bladder has handling means attached to its outer surface which can be used for attaching cargo hold downs to hold the container in position or can be used to lift and move the container.
A major advantage of this system is the ability to ship the empty containers in a collapsed condition. When collapsed, the containers will consume less volume making for a decreased logistics burden. When a collapsed container reaches a fuel transportation point it can be filled with the fluid to be transported and then placed on a vehicle to be transported to the final destination. The gas pressure maintenance feature will replace the volume of fluid removed form the containment bladder with the required volume of gas at a pressure that keeps the container transportable until the containment bladder is substantially completely emptied at which time the whole container can be collapsed for shipment to its desired location.
The advantages of the inventive transport container will allow it to accompany combat vehicles extending their range well beyond that of their on board fuel supplies. As fuel is consumed the present container will become lighter and consume less energy to transport when compared to tankers where the container has a substantial unloaded weight. This further increases the efficiency and range. Once the transport container is empty it will have only modest weight compared to other rigid containers so it can be cheaply returned for refilling.